This invention relates to the launching and retrieval of boats and, more particularly, to a boat which is transported over land on a trailer. A typical boat trailer includes two laterally spaced back wheels and a single front wheel which is centered laterally with respect to the back wheels.
In many cases, fishing boats or the like are launched by backing the trailer down a bank and into the water. The boat then is released from the trailer and is floated into the water. The boat is retrieved by floating the boat onto the trailer, securing the boat in place and then towing the trailer out of the water and up the bank.
This method of launching and retrieval is slow, difficult and sometimes impossible if the bank is rocky, steep or of irregular contour. Such terrain makes it slow and cumbersome to back the trailer down the bank and to subsequently pull the trailer back up the bank. In some cases, the terrain is so unfavorable as to preclude moving the trailer over the terrain.